A mobile device may execute third party applications to provide benefits to a mobile device user. For example, the mobile device may execute an application that identifies restaurants within the vicinity of a location specified by the user. In another example, the mobile device may execute another application that enables the purchase of tickets for a movie at a theater specified by the user.